


I should really think about titles more often

by MaxMustard



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Chris and Tyler are kinda there, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot Twists, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMustard/pseuds/MaxMustard
Summary: Cody and Noah confess their love
Relationships: Cody Anderson/Noah
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	I should really think about titles more often

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quitetheaudity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitetheaudity/gifts).



Cody hesitated to walk up to first class. He was planning to ask Noah out and he was  _ terrified.  _ What if he didn’t swing that way? What if he thought Cody was unattractive? What if Cody screwed up?

No… no more time to worry, he’d already reached Noah. The dark haired boy was reading a thick navy blue book. He looked up at him and Cody gulped. “H-hey Noah. I wanted to ask you something… c-can I sit down?”

“Cody? Wh-what are you  _ doing  _ here? If Chris finds you he’ll like… I-I dunno, he’ll probably make you jump out of the plane or do some weird chore. J-just sit down and be quiet.” Noah hissed. Cody sat down in the empty seat next to him and held himself. 

“Um… I don’t really know how to ask you this… but will you go out with me?” he winced. Noah was silent for a few moments, each second made his anxiety increase.

“I… y-yeah… sure dude. I didn’t know you liked me…” he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. Cody thought that was  _ hot.  _ He playfully slapped the taller boy’s arm. 

“What? You didn’t know  _ I  _ liked  _ you?  _ Ever since the Awake-A-Thon I’ve had the hots for you. Everything about you just sorta…  _ speaks  _ to me. You’re so smart and handsome and tall an-“

“Uh, Cody, you’re drooling.” Noah joked. The brunette giggled. Suddenly Noah’s playful smile dropped. “Wait… what if Sierra finds out?? You’d be dead!  _ I’d  _ be dead! It’s too risky. I’m sorry, Cody. I can’t go out with you…” he rubbed Cody’s shoulder apologetically. 

The shorter boy thought for a moment and then turned to Noah with a smirk. “But what if Sierra weren’t here… what if she… suddenly vanished?”

“I think I’m picking up what you’re putting down…”

“We throw her out of the plane!”

“... yeah… I know.”

“Sorry, sorry, just making sure.”

Noah held Cody’s face with one hand and Cody gingerly placed his over Noah’s. They both leaned forward and their lips crashed together. At first the kiss was flat and awkward, but they got into it. “Damn Cody,” Noah said in between kisses. “you’re a good kisser…” 

By this point they were straight up making out. They had to cut it short though when they heard Tyler rousing from his sleep. The two boys snuck into where Sierra slept. They carefully picked her up and started to carry her to the doors. “C… Cody?” She yawned. Noah gave Cody a look that said  _ Aw shit, what do we do now?  _

“G-good morning Sierra.”

“What are you doing…?”

“Just um… taking you to a private spot so we can… um… make out.”

“Cody that’s so sweet, but what’s  _ he  _ doing here?” Sierra scowled at Noah. 

“I can’t really carry you all on my own. Now be quiet. Unless you  _ want  _ the whole plane to hear you.”

“I… guess that makes sense. So, where are we going, Codykins?”

By this point they’d reached the plane door. The boys stopped in their tracks. “Oh  _ we  _ aren’t going anywhere.” Cody quipped. Noah opened the door and they threw Sierra out. They quickly closed it and high fived.

“Murdering Sierra was so cool!” Cody said excitedly.

“Remember kids, it’s okay to murder people if it’s for a gay cause!” Noah gave a thumbs up to the camera that had been recording them. Chris McLean threw his arm around Noah’s shoulder. “I’m Chris McLean and I approve this message!”

Then they all laughed and clinked their champagne glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Betcha didn’t see that coming


End file.
